kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parsonsda
| |0}}+1}} |tab1 = Talk page |tab2 = Archive 1 |tab3 = Archive 2 |tab4 = Archive 3 |tab5 = Archive 4 |tab6 = Archive 5 |tab7 = Archive 6 |tab8 = Archive 7 |tab9 = Archive 8 }} Hi I need it temporarily, but if you see I've done a good job you can leave permanently, the only thing I do is help on the wiki :D It's your decision, I just want to help, it all depends on my work :D 艾和色色哦哦佩 Need Help? 17:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! and... About the user who insist you ascend to him an administrator, he is just obssesed with being a bureaucrat (he just wants the highest range in every wiki where he goes), be carefull, because he doesn't speak english and you will have problems to comunicate with him, he also changes and tries with different stuff that modifies the wiki, and maybe, he will begin to make changes that you don't like, please don't put an administrator to anyone because, he just wants to call attention. Xsphyx 23:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- I believe in this message are disrespecting me a little, all I am looking for help, if others want to believe only what I do is to be recognized because I do not care Believe it and believe that the Count is just an excuse to be an administrator, then I'll explain as best place because I am tired of this [[User:RCCOOP|''' RCCOOP ]] My Talk Sign Here!!! xD 23:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) // \\ // Contador de visitas \\ // Idea: Benfutbol10 Giovi ((CC-BY-SA)) \\ // \\ $(function() { if(skin "oasis") { var $sidebar = $('.WikiaPagesOnWikiModule:first'); var comboString = " Visitors Since July2011 "; $sidebar.html($sidebar.html() + comboString); } else if(skin "monobook") { var $sidebar = $('#p-wikicities-nav'); var comboString = " Contador Visitors Since July2011 "; $sidebar.html($sidebar.html() + comboString); } }); '''Just paste it into: MediaWiki:Wikia.js Is today Rob's Final Decision? Hey Parsonsda, it's me Chansep2009, and I was wondering, do u know if Rob Boutilier is making his final decision today whether to make a Season 3 or end Kid vs. Kat? That's Okay. =) It's all good, I like your profile pic, it's so awesome.. =) And i'm sure Rob will make his final decision soon, hopefully this week, or sometime. Hopefully! Hopefully Rob tells us soon.. What do you think? Hey Parsonsda, I think Rob will make his final decision soon, like this month. What do you think? It's Good Yeah, i'm sure he will reply. He is probably working on that project he said, that he was doing at the end of July. And the Finale aired this morning in India. Hello Hello hey wanted to tell you if I could be an administrator ok bye Mega fan 00:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Parsonsda, on the homepage, when your editing the Season 2 episodes, but I wanna help, but I do not have permission to access that part. So do u mind unblocking me, so I can hel you add the rest of Season 2 episodes and shorts? I promise. I promise I will not give out any how to get admin powers, and yes. I agree this. Fixed the Errors I added the rest of the episodes for Season 2 and shorts for both Season 1 and Season 2 Thank You Thank you so much, I will not abuse them. Changed Hey, I changed a little of the wiki, like the color. Is that Okay. But if u don't like it, u can change it back. Sorry Okay, i'm very sorry. =( Do u want me to change it back to normal? Back to Normal I changed the Wiki back to normal. But I put the season 2 intro video on the wiki, so ppl could see it, but then the "Did you Know" disappeared, so please, do u know how to put that back. Then it would show "All episodes" Fixed everything back the way it was Hey Parsonsda, I fixed everything back to the way it was. So now it's perfect. =) Is this Okay? Hey Parsonsda, I was wondering if you could please change back to the old wiki image, like not the homepage, just the picture. Like instead of Mr. Cheeks. Could it be like just Mr. Kat. Like it was before. Just leave the homepage, but just the picture. Could u change it back to Mr. Kat? Please. Mr. Kat I thought there was another logo of Mr. Kat before. delete new pages Hello Parsonsda (I hope you will respond to this message, compared to other already sent to you ...). 1 - Chansep2009 created new pages that already exist. They are ready to be removed. 2 - Why chansep2009 can edit the page "Season 1" (or other pages where it says "View source") and not me? I do not understand. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 18:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Parsonsda, Sorry I messed the Wiki up, you deserved to take my admin privelleges, because I don't deserve them. I abused them, which I shouldn't have. Sorry. Ok Ok, thanks. Will I ever be admin again. I mean if u give it to me again. I promise. I will not do anything without your permission, Or I will not do anything to wreck the wiki, or I will not do anything you don't want me to do on the wiki. The Reason The only reason I wanted to be admin is because, I just wanted to help to make the wiki look better. Please Please, May I have just one more chance. And do u mind making Coop+Kat admin also, for all of his hard work. And please give me one more chance. I promise. I will not blow it. message deleted? I saw on my email that you sent me a message on the wiki, but there is not (I'm sure). Maybe chansep2009 was mistakenly deleted by writing his message. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 11:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready Parsonsda, I am ready to be admin again. Will you trust me. The only reason I wanted to be admin, is to help KvK Wiki out. I wanted to be helpful. So please. May I have them. I am ready. Please Parsonsda Please. I am ready to be admin again. I have learned my lesson, not to edit the colors or anything that is not supposed to be edited. So please, may I have them back. I promise, I will not edit anything that u don't want me to edit. I will not ever go to the Admin Dashboard. So please. I approve this.. I approve I will not do anything you don't want me to, such as change the color of the wiki, or any of that stuff. So please. I approve, I will not abuse my rights.